Surfboard leashes are generally used to attach a surfboard to a surfer. Typically a leash has a first end connected to the board and the opposing end connected to the surfer. As such, when the surfer is separated from the board the leash restrains the board from movement so the surfer can easily regather the board.
Typically, leashes are made from thin generally round flexible material so as to not restrict the movement of the surfer nor cause drag when paddling or wave riding. Additionally, the leash may be stretchable when the surfboard is swept away, by a wave, thereby not jolting the surfer when the leash becomes extended. Furthermore, as the surf zone can be dangerous to both the surfer and swimmers, it is important that the leash does not easily break.
It is known to produce surfboard leashes by attaching end structures to either end of a flexible main line. These end structures are typically separately moulded to house an end of a swivel such that the opposing end of the swivel is free to rotate relative to a strap assembly, such as an ankle strap, a rail saver or similar attachment strap for the board.
In this configuration, the flexible main line and the individual end structures are joined in a two step process, first the flexible main line is produced and then the end structures are over-moulded, or similarly attached, onto each end of the flexible main line. As such, the joining of the flexible main line with the end structures results in a two piece structure at each end.
A disadvantage of this two piece structure is that a weak point can form in the vicinity of the joint, which can weaken the leash causing the leash to break. A further disadvantage of the two piece structure is that the manufacturing cannot be performed in a one step process.